This invention relates generally to sharpening devices.
Many home, farm, and industrial tools must be sharpened frequently to insure proper operation. Portable sharpeners are usually limited to hand held files or stones and rotary stones attached to portable power drills. An effective sharpening stone that can be attached to a variable speed sabre or jig saw will provide an effective safe power driven sharpener for home, farm, and industrial uses.